Take Two
by Inus-Amani
Summary: No longer...does one plus one equal two. Take one girl, then take another, from almost different eras, and there is a complex answer, worth looking into. {First Episode of the Miana story}
1. Prolouge

**Take Two**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own not these people…that's just disturbing…so you sue not this author…Simple, Eh?  


* * *

_-Prologue-_

One plus one equals two, right? This is the simple Math lesson that all of us, from the 21st century, have to learn in school. By the time they start lecturing, the first study is about the simple numbers.

But I am not here to teach you an Arithmetic lesson…oh, no! I am here to take the numbers you know, and fiddle around with them.

You all know how the One Piece setting is back in time, to the pirating era; where the sea was surrounded by tempting villages, just ready for the plundering; and where the oceans are covered with ships of noble and rotten pirates and the odd dinghy of the rookie-sea-goers.

Then we have our time, the present. Everyone knows it well, so there is no need to introduce it.

But there is a time that hasn't been included. What about the Future?

In this education, we take one; a female from the Pirate Era…then we take another; straight from the future. In this tale…one plus one, does not equal two. Maybe it equals 11. Or maybe it equals 6.

This is where my story begins…

_-End-_


	2. Scene One

Take Two--Scene One

Author: Miana Inusa  
Submitted: January 2005

* * *

Nami sat on the railing of the Merry Go. As she watched the horizon, she smiled at the wondrous colors of the sky, how a red hue slashed across the sky. "Like one of Zoro's swords…" Nami imagined to herself. She then took a look at the clouds, changing ever so slightly in the wind, and tried to search for the rest of her friends in the sky. One by one, she spotted her captain, the swordsman, "Sanji-kun, Usopp…" her fantasizing took a sudden turn. A swift intake of breath, Nami bit her bottom lip. Her eyes descended, trying to focus on the deck instead. Her vision blurred though, as she spared one last glance to the skies. She couldn't bear it though, and letout ashudder, and briskly swung her legs over the banister. As Nami returned to her chambers, the clouds above the ship shifted. A vision of Vivi in the clouds lingered. 

As Nami closed the door with care, she let some tears flow. "It's never bothered me before…" she mumbled to herself. Realization dawned as the sun set. Nami needed a companion, someone to talk to, to share everything with. Her royal friend, Vivi, having just left, left a void. And nature being a brimming experience needed to fill it.

* * *

_...In an village, in a time different from the Pirate Era..._

"A new girl…straight from the Eastern border…won' talk to anyone!"

The conversations of the students lingered on the winds. The breezes picked up the talk, and flew through the corridors, and out into the courtyard. A girl sat on one of the benches, hidden behind a hedge, and the gusts swirled around her. They pulled on her hair, tugging the many strands, playing with her. The teenager only sighed, hearing the gossip on the winds. It had been a while since she had arrived, but for some reason, the title of new girl had clasped to her. "It probably had something to do with my attitude," she mentioned to no one in particular. "My… 'Go away, leave me be, shut up' attitude." The teen stood abruptly, disturbing the breezes. They hissed in annoyance. "Oh, Miana!" A cry from the school halls rang out. The girl, known fully as Miana Inusa, ran as fast as humanely possible. Now was not the time to have to report to the Head why she wasn't coming to classes. She rushed to her room and hid in her closet.

"Where do I belong?"

* * *

Nami emerged from her chambers a little while later, after calming herself down and telling herself that crying wouldn't help anyone. A little red-faced, but otherwise fine, Nami traveled to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She wasn't surprised at the turmoil. Luffy was simply begging for food, and Sanji was refusing it. Nothing really new. 

"Ah!" Sanji noticed the navigator stroll in, "Such an honor to have such a beauty pay a visit at this time!" The cook started to flatter her as soon as she entered. He watched her every move, and leaped to find her a drink when she asked for a thirst-quencher. Luffy sat down across from Nami at the table, pouting at failure to grab a snack. Nami was about to ask why he looked so down, but thought otherwise, already knowing the answer. Luffy rocked on his chair, "Where are we landing next, Nami? Do you think they'll have some restaurants? Will it have somewhere to buy some more supplies?" "Hopefully it will have a grocery," Sanji had brought Nami a beverage. The young woman thanked him and he continued, "Somebody…has eaten almost all of the meat," he glared at his captain. Luffy just shrugged and smiled.

"We'll be landing at the Guises-Lath Port in a day or two," she informed her crew. "A good sized town, shops and a market-square, including a restaurant or two." Luffy sighed, and went off to tell the others. "I vote that we lock him below deck before we land, to save us from searching for him later," Zoro had come in silently. Nami laughed, and winked at Sanji before stepping out into the hall. Once sure she was alone, she dragged her hand against the smooth wood of the walls. 'Maybe there will be some nice people,' she thought, 'Someone like…' Nami sighed, before the name Vivi could run across her mind. She went back to her quarters.

-End Chapter-


	3. Scene Two

Take Two…Scene Two  
Submitted: Febuary 2005

* * *

"We know ya'r in 'der, girl! Come on out, ya stowaway!"

A sudden, mad pounding awoke the sleeping Miana, and she clutched at her chest, feeling as if she had experienced a slight heart attack. The closet she hid in shook violently from the hammering, and she screamed. Miana crouched down as small as she could, and tried to disappear. The door smashed open. Her mouth opened and closed in silent crying, and a great, rugged hand reached in and snatched her wrist. The captor pulled her out flailing and shrieking, tugging her to a stand. 'What the bloody hell…' Miana looked around terrified, 'How in Mithros did I…where am I…what is going on?' she thought frightened. Somehow, her dorm room had shifted, and she now stood in the middle of a swaying, wooden room. "What ha' we got here? A woman? Oh ho ho!" the captor was a brute, and he tightened his grip on Miana, laughing all the same. "The Cap'n will know what t' do wi' you!" As he threw his head back, roaring with laughter, Miana gulped.

'This can't be good!'

* * *

"Goddamn it, get back here you bastard!"

"You lost 'im, Zoro" "Usopp…"

Nami couldn't help but laugh as her crew's sharpshooter was whacked over the head with the hilt of Zoro's swords. Luffy had run off, before Zoro could even start to tie him down, and now the swordsman chased in pursuit. Usopp walked off, rubbing his head, with little Chopper trailing behind him, and Sanji had decided to shop for more supplies.

"Well well…" Nami murmured to herself, "Not often do I get to be by myself." She started to stroll down the dock. She stepped onto dry land, and started to saunter down the street.

"Finally…"

-End Chapter-


End file.
